Having fun yet?
by The Lost Voice
Summary: "This was getting frustrating. She'd never admit it, but it was." Let's just be honest here, it's just your pointless lemony goodness. :P


_**Having fun yet?**_

* * *

This was starting to get slightly frustrating. She'd never admit it, but it was.

Maybe he never tried going farther than an extremely heated, touchy-feely, makeout session for her sake. Sam knew it was possible, but it didn't make it any less of a pain in the ass when she was horny. They'd been dating for years now and it wasn't like they were still beneath the legal age. They were both adults, so why the hell didn't he ever even try to go a little farther?

She knew the answer to that question almost as soon as she'd finished mentally asking that. It was because he was just the type of person to wait until he was damn sure of something, and he was pretty clueless as well.

If Sam kept waiting on him, she'd never get to where to she wanted.

Fine. If he was going to be practially oblivious to her needs when it was so perfectly obvious he wanted the same thing (his anatomy often gave that away), then she'd make the move.

Sam remembered an old promise she made to her mother a few years ago. She'd promised she'd wait for marriage. Any one else might feel a little guilt about breaking a promise to their mother, but Sam? It only served to make her more hell bent on going all the way with her ghost boy.

By now, Sam knew how to lay out an evening that would be beautifully interrupted by the very thing she'd been trying to get out of Danny for the past year. She pulled out the lavender scented candles he'd told her reminded him of her and placed a few around her small apartment. She wanted to keep this simple even though she could have easily afforded to pull out all the stops and then some for this.

Just because she still had her parent's money, it didn't mean she actually had to use it.

There were a few movies pulled out that were most certainly not rated R because of swearing and violence and she made damn sure he would know that too. Sam was kinda hoping he'd get the message on his own before she actually had to make the first move.

The odds of that happening were not in her favor though. Oh well, it was still worth a shot...no matter how clueless the hybrid could be.

Sam had just changed into one of her more revealing outfits when there was a knock on the door.

Danny was dressed up just a little, more that he needed to be for a simple movie night at her house. He was wearing one of the few button up shirts he actually owned and his jeans were actually all in one piece for once, rather than being holey like the majority of his wardrobe. He had pretty much given up on non-ripped jeans when it became more expensive to replace every pair that got ripped up just a little from a ghost fight than he could actually afford.

The poor hybrid was practically speechless when he saw her. "S-sam. Hi." Such a short greeting for him, but Sam knew it meant she had his attention already going to the frame of mind she wanted him in.

"Hey Danny!" Wow...did she really just sound that entusiastic? She was happy to see him, but still. That was a little much for her. Perhaps she was just excited about what she was going to make damn sure happened tonight.

She followed him inside as he entered her apartment. She nearly laughed at the expression on his face when he saw the movies she'd placed on the coffe table. "Something wrong, Danny?" She let a playful smirk cross her features.

"No. I just didn't realize you watched these things." He pointed at the films and Sam wasn't sure how to react to the fact that he obviously knew what was in them even without pickng them up.

"Well, you apearantly don't have any room to talk if you can recognze them so quickly." Danny didn't respond to that comment, but Sam let it slide. She was a little more focused on making sure of tonight's activities.

She sat down and looked to the boy still standing by, looking a little nervous for a reason Sam couldn't guess. "Are you going to sit or do you intend on standing there all night?"

He let out a breath before speaking. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something first." Sam nearly freaked at those words. They usually weren't good ones. She hadn't read too far into their relationship, had she?

"Sure, Danny. What is it?" She forced herself to stay calm and collected.

She cracked what had to be the world's stupidest, most insane grin when he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a little black box as he got down on one knee.

"I know we're young and that your parents are probably going to hunt me down and kill me when they find out about this, but I can't live my life without you." He opened that little box to reveal silver, diamond ring with two little black stones on either side of the real prize. "Samantha Manson, will you marry me?" He added something else under his breath that Sam almost didn't catch but sounded a lot like "And not kill me for using your full name..."

Sam didn't really care what he said though. There was only one phrase that rang in her mind and only one answer to give. "Do you really think I'm dumb enough to say 'no' to that?" Why yes, yes she did have to start her answer with a smart remark. "Yes, I will marry you Danny."

He was back up on both his feet in less than a second, attacking her lips with his as one hand fumbled to get the ring on her finger.

When he pulled back, she held onto him as she spoke. "I just want one thing." The look on his face was priceless and she hadn't even made her request yet.

"What is it, Sam?" Danny didn't know what she could possibly want, but there wasn't a whole lot he wasn't more than willing to do for her. If it made her happy, he'd do it.

Sam bit her lip, not really knowing how to ask this. "Do you think we could...you know?"

Danny did in fact know what she was talking about, as clueless as he could be, and was surprised to say the least. "Are you sure, Sam? I don't want you to regret it." Honestly the fear that she might just regret going that far with him was the main reason he hadn't pushed her for it.

"Daniel James Fenton, I have never regretted anything I've done with you and I sure as hell won't start now." She pulled him into another kiss, letting their tongues battle for just a moment before pulling away again. "Yes, I am sure."

He didn't get a chance to respond as she practically dragged him to her bedroom.

Well, it would have been dragging if he hadn't been more than happy follow and even lock the door behind them before stealing her lips once more.

Sam wasn't entirely sure when it happened, but at some point she wound up in her bed on her back with Danny perched above her.

His kisses moved from her lips down to her neck as she started to pull his shirt off. The shirt phased through his body effortlessly once he realized what she was doing and she threw it off to the side. She honestly didn't give a damn where it landed now that she had his well sculpted torso to look at. Those defined, yet not overly bulky, muscles were one of the advantages of ghost hunting and fighting for your life on a damn near daily basis.

Danny played the hem of Sam's shirt for a moment before phasing it off, throwing it in the general direction his shirt had gone in earlier, before returning to give her bra the same treatment.

He cupped her breasts as he moved to whisper in her ear. "Are you sure, Sam?" He wanted to make absolutly sure she wanted this. To him, this would be the point of no return. Then again, she had agreed to marry him, so it probably didn't matter nearly as much now.

"I thought I already answered that question." Her fingers were now busying themselves running along the contours of Danny's upper body.

"Okay," his voice became husky, "but I'm going to torture you a bit first." He gently nipped her ear lobe and moved down to let more than just his hands play with her chest. His tongue teased her nipple for a minute before he took it in his mouth while one hand played with her other breast and the remaining one made itself busy by dancing along every inch of skin it could reach.

Sam moaned in pleasure as his mouth switched breasts. "Having fun yet?" His hands moved to the button on her jeans, slowly undoing it. He moved back up to kiss her deeply as he slid the jeans down her legs, leaving her in only her underwear.

Her hands started moving farther and farther south as he let his jeans and boxers fall through him to be thrown off to the side with every thing else. She brushed her fingers against his quickly hardening erection before grabbing it and forcing him to let out his own pleasureable groan.

He stopped her wandering hands, as much as his manhood disagreed with the choice, and held her hands still. "I'm supposed to be torturing you, not the other way around." He gave an odd smirk that Sam couldn't identify, but she liked all the same. His hand moving downwards and pulling off her underwear probably helped in that decision.

She very nearly killed him when Danny began to repeatedly tease her. He'd let a finger or two barely brush against her sourthern region before it entered her ever so slightly only to be removed a moment later. He would have paid for that had he not still held her hands in place.

It was when he gave her just a little more pleasure in that region and her leg jerked ever so slightly that she found her payback. Danny was positioned over her in such a way that she didn't need her hands to play with him. Her foot was well within reach of the area she was being denied a little fun with. Danny very nearly gave up what little control he still had when Sam started to rub her foot up against him.

Danny wasn't thinking when he let go of her hands and as a result Sam managed to flip them over and was now sitting on him.

He wasn't the only one to have learned a few tricks after years of ghost hunting.

"Your turn, you pain in the ass." She playfully remarked as her hand started moving towards his member.

"I could make that literal, if you'd like." His eyebrows wiggled and she nearly smacked him upside the head.

"You'll have to work one hell of a lot harder for that one."

Any retort he might have had was cut off as her hand found its destination and gripped him firmly causing him to let out a moan. She smirked at the reaction and started to slowly pump her hand up and down his length. She grew bored of the simple action after a few minutes and removed her hand, earning a disappointed groan from her hybrid.

His disappointment was short lived, however, and she moved her head down and shyly gave his aching member a lick before taking it in her mouth.

"..Saam..." Coherent thought left his mind as he lost himself in the sensations her mouth was giving him. Where the hell had she learned that?

It didn't take him long to reach his peak and sprayed his cum into her mouth. She swallowed it with a smirk and looked back up at him only to see his expression go from dazed to mischievous.

He flipped them over, landing on top once more. One hand played on her chest once more as the other abruptly thrust a finger inside her without any warning.

"Payback time." He leaned down to kiss her as his finger ever so slowly exited her hole only to be shoved right back inside it rather quickly seconds later. The result had her writhing in pleasure and begging for more.

"God...damn it...Danny..." Sam stopped giving a damn about how much sense her words made as he inserted another finger quickly followed by a third and he was only urged farther on by her incoherent babbleing.

He felt his dick gettting impossibly hard at the feeling of her heat around his fingers and the wonderful sounds leaving her mouth. He forced himself to hold back, no matter how much he wanted to give in and fuck her senseless right then and there. Something in the back of his mind wanted her to come at least once before he did that.

His name left her mouth loud and proud and she came and coated his fingers in her essence.

Danny removed his fingers and paused for a moment, looking up at her. "You sure about this?"

"How many times are you going to ask that? I'm sure Danny. Now will you stop fucking around and get your dick inside of me?" She surprised both of them with that last statement. She really hadn't expected to ever hear herself say that and he sure as hell wasn't expecting anything like that to ever come out of her mouth.

"Well, since you did ask so nicely..." He trailed off and captured her lips in yet another kiss before slowly starting to slide himself inside. He stopped when he felt the resistance that was her innocence and waited for her to give him some kind of sign that it was okay to keep going. He knew as well as she did that this was going to hurt.

She nodded and he broke through her barrier quickly, trying to get it over with and spare her as much pain as he could. Her eyes welled up with tears and she gave his arms equal death grips as she waited for the pain to pass.

It slowly ebbed away and was replaced with something that felt so much better than anything she'd ever felt. Then she wiggled her hips a little and that feeling only increased.

God, it felt so damn good for both of them.

He pulled himself out and slammed right back in earning equal moans from them both and strangled names to pass through their lips.

"...faster..." Danny gladly obliged to her request and Sam only had a moment to be amazed at her still mostly coherent speech before pleaseure overwhelmed anything else once more.

He kept moving in out faster and faster, never slowing, until she came with a rather loud shout of "Holy shit!" He slowed after she came and combined with the feeling of her muscles clamping down on him and two or three hard thrusts he was thrown over the edge as well and floating on cloud nine right along with her.

They floated back down from their highs slowly and Danny rolled off of her before he could collapse and crush her small body with his weight. She didn't let him get far though and snuggled up beside him comfortably.

"Have fun?" He asked as he brushed away a stray strand of her hair, a cocky smile on his face.

"Yeah." Sam was still breathless. "And it only took me a year to get it out of you." She smirked at the slightly confused look on his face before he recovered.

"I guess I have a lot of making to do then, don't I?"

Sam didn't get a chance to respond as he stole her lips once more.

She somehow knew this was going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

_...you just gotta love the shit PMS puts in your head..._

_Sorry if any of this seems off... It's due to the general 'first lemon' and 'still a virgin' reasons everyone else gives. :P_

_Comments and feedback are welcome! :P_

* * *

**The Lost Voice**


End file.
